El hijo del caos
by Dios dragon
Summary: Acnologia se sentía terrible por las múltiples masacres que había causado y al ver a una mujer en peligro la intenta salvar de un grupo de personas que intentaban matar al niño que sostenía en sus manos Acnologia cuida al niño después de matar a el grupo de personas y casi matar a la mujer ¿Natsu se quedara solo? ¿Acnologia sera buen padre? ¿Natsu buscara venganza?
1. Chapter 1 Papa por favor no me dejes

**Hola este es mi nuevo fic descuiden la historia de ''los tiempos cambia'' la publicare lo más rápido que pueda pero se me vino esta historia pero hay muchas de este tipo espero no decepcionarlos**

Capitulo 1 ''Papá por favor no me dejes''

Una sombra volaba a mitad de la noche en lo más alto del cielo lleno de estrellas la sombra se poso en sima de la montaña más cercana y dejo ver un dragón de color negro con detalles azules el dragón no había parado de volar por 5 días seguidos pero algo extraño le pasaba sentía algo desconocido para el

Acnologia '' ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué? siento dolor al matar'' dijo tocándose el pecho

¿''Ayuda por favor que alguien me salve '' dijo una mujer de peli rosa claro

Una ciudad completa seguía a la mujer gritando'' Entrega al demonio y te perdonaremos la vida'' ''Entrégalo debe morir'' la mujer Corría tanto como sus piernas La mujer estaba en lo más profundo del bosque cuando las personas la rodearon y tomaron al niño y un viejo vestido de cura dijo

''Este niño jamás de vio a ver nacido'' dijo mientras sostenía una navaja en su mano''

La mujer'' No por favor es solo un bebe ¿Qué daño puede a ser'' dijo llorando

El cura ''Este niño es un engendro debe morir'' dijo cuando estaba a punto de apuñalar al niño

Acnologia veía todo desde la montaña y sintió un nuevo sentimiento debía salvar a la mujer y al niño después tomo una gran cantidad de magia en su boca y grito ''**Rugido del dragón del caos''** lanzo una gran cantidad de energía oscura asía la masa de personas

Acnologia ''No que he hecho la mujer y el niño no sobrevivirán'' estaba muy enfurecido con el mismo mientras veía la gran cantidad de magia golpear alas persona

¿''WAWAWAWA'' Acnologia vio a la mujer tomando al niño llorando en brazos pero ella tenía serias quemaduras y cortes Acnologia salto de la montaña y se puso delante de la mujer

La mujer'' por favor no dañe a mi hijo'' dijo mientras apretaba un bulto en su pecho

Acnologia ''No te preocupes yo te salve a ti y a ese niño'' dijo mientras caminaba cerca de la mujer

La mujer ''Por favor no deje que nadie lo dañe por favor cuídelo'' dijo mientras caía al suelo

Acnologia ''¿está bien? Dijo mientras intentaba levantar a la mujer con una de sus enormes garras

La mujer ''Natsu por favor no llores por favor crece no dejes que te quiten tus sueño eres fuerte como tu padre por favor vive'' le dijo al niño que estaba tapado con una cobija blanca

Acnologia se quedo hay sin moverse y vio a la mujer morir cuando estaba a punto de irse recordó lo que la mujer le había dicho el recordó las múltiples masacres que provoco por todo el mundo y estaba soltando una lagrima negra y volteo y se acerco al bulto

Acnologia ''Hola bebe ¿Cómo estás?'' dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño bulto en su gigantesca palma y lo levanto hasta la altura de su cara el esperaba que llorara pero se sorprendió al escuchar ''da-da'' y sentir una pequeña mano acariciando su nariz pero él se sentía feliz al oír esas simples palabras

Acnologia ''Bien niño veamos como estas después de ese ataque'' dijo desenvolviendo al bebe y no le paso nada el vio que tenía un pelo rosa como el de su madre pero tenía algo de la magia del ataque de Acnologia cubriendo unos pinchos de su cabello

Acnologia ''Es muy impresionante sobrevivir a uno de mis ataques pero aun mas que no tuvo efecto en ti'' dijo acariciando el cabello del niño quitando la magia oscura pero la magia tiño las puntas de color negro ''muy bien Natsu es hora de irse'' dijo mientras batía sus alas y alzo vuelo

Agnologia ''¿Cómo se cuida a un humano?¿Que comen?¿Cuando comen? ¿Cuándo duermen? Necesito ayuda deberé ir con Grandeeney ella sabe mucho de los humanos ella responderá mis preguntas'' dijo mientras veía al niño dormir cómoda mente en su palma

2 Horas después

En una montaña en medio de un bosque se encontraba una dragón blanca observando las estrellas cuando vio un dragón negro mucho m as grande que ella

Grandeeney ''¿Qué haces aquí Acnologia? Y ¿Qué es ese bulto que tienes en la palma? Dijo observando a Acnologia

Acnologia ''Hola Grandeeney vengo a que me enseñes sobre los humanos y como cuidarlos''

Grandeeney ''¿Por qué tanto interés después de que mataste a miles? Dijo con furria

Acnologia ''Debo redimirme sé que no tengo perdón por mi pasado pero tengo algo por lo que debo luchar y no dejare que nadie me lo quite y te prometo que las masacres se terminaron el día de hoy'' dijo con tristeza

Grandeeney ''¿Que quieres decir con que no mas masacres'' dijo sorpendida

Acnologia ''Significa lo que significa quiero que mi niño crezca en un lugar donde la muerte solo sea un recuerdo

Grandeeney ''¿Cómo que niño? Dijo mientras se acercaba a Acnologia

Acnologia ''Debo aprender a cuidar de este niño educarlo y enseñarle mi magia por si un día llego a faltar'' dijo mostrando a Natsu a Grandeeney

Grandeeney ''Que hermoso es tan lindo pequeño es un lindo bebe '' dijo con ternura tomando a Natsu y verlo dormir

Acnologia ''¿Podrías enseñarme a cuidar de Natsu'' dijo tomando a Natsu en sus gigantescas manos

Grandeeney ''Estoy sorprendida ojala algún día tenga un niño bien te enseñare por 2 semanas después tu lo debes cuidar mi rey'' dijo mientras caminaba adentro de la cueva

8 Años pasaron Acnologia aprendió por prueba y herró pero el niño siempre mantenía una sonrisa alegre el entrenamiento con Acnologia fue terrible desde que aprendió a caminar Acnologia lo entreno 6 días ala semana el era despiadado cada vez que Natsu lloraba o se desmallara por el agotamiento o hambre Acnologia le lanzaba una gran cantidad de energía o lo golpeaba hasta que dejara de llorar y decía ''No llores cuando no hay motivo'' lo levantaba con golpes cada mañana el le daba la comida cruda y recién cazada siempre está enojado o serio pero todo cambiaba el sábado Acnologia se transformaba en un humano con el pelo negro y piel blanca llevaba una chaqueta roja y pantalones negros y Hera dulce ,cariñoso y preocupado por su hijo lo llevaba a pasear a los pueblos y reinos cercanos le daba juguetes iban a los cines y le daba la comida mas deliciosa de cada reino y Natu nunca lo desobedecía pero todo cambio

3 Años después

Acnologia se encontraba entrenando a Natsu en una montaña al lado de un reino

Natsu ''**Rugido: del dragón del caos** y una gran ráfaga de energía negra con detalles en rojo que era tan grande como Natsu salió disparada de su boca y atravesó la montaña

Acnologia ''Bien hecho Natsu estoy impresionado pero te falta más fuerza'' dijo mientras cargaba una ráfaga de energía en su boca y grito ''**Rugido: del dragón del caos** y lazo una ráfaga con detalles azules más potente que la de Natsu pero esta destruyo toda la montaña

Natsu ''Papá eres increíble'' dijo abrazando una garra del dragón

Acnologia se sentía feliz cada vez que Natsu le decía papá y se sentía completo cuando estaba junto a el

Aconologa ''Bien hijo debemos irnos llamamos la atención de mucha gente así que probemos la primer técnica que te enseñe'' dijo mientras alzaba vuelo

Natsu ''Papá espérame y grito **Técnica secreta alas del caos **mientras un circulo negro se formaba en su espalda y 2 alas de energía negra se formaban y Natsu alcanzo a Acnologia y se puso en su espalda

Natsu ''Papá ¿por qué siempre debemos viajar? Nunca puedo tener un amigo por más de un día pues siempre nos vamos'' dijo un poco deprimido

Acnologia ''Porque he hecho cosas muy malas y no debemos dejar que te haga daño la gente que me busca'' dijo con un tono de preocupación pues no podía proteger a Natsu si los encontraban los 10 Magos santos

Acnologia '' Debo enseñarte mi mejor técnica hijo así que espero que estés preparado'' dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Natsu

2 Días después

Acnologia ''Bien veamos la dragonforce'' dijo sentado en una roca gigante

Natsu ''Esta bien papá pero no esperes mucho'' dijo mientras se ponía en posición y grito Dragonforce y una energía negra empezó a rodear a Natsu y la piel empezó a endurecerse

Acnologia ''ahora usa el rugido'' dijo señalando una montaña

Natsu ''Espera a ver que ago. papá'' dijo mientras cargaba un gran as de energía negra se concentraba en su boca y Grito ''**Rugido: del dragón del caos''** y lazo una gran ráfaga de energía concentrada de su boca y al chocar con la montaña esta exploto en mil pedazos

Acnologia aun no creía lo que estaba viendo ''Como te volviste tan fuerte hijo pero bien ahora usa la Dragón unión '' dijo mientras veía a Natsu reunir una gran cantidad de energía negra a su alrededor

Natsu ''Espero no decepcionarte papá'' dijo mientras la energía se volvía cádavas mas espesa y grito ''Dragón unión'' al disiparse la energía Natsu tenía unas escamas rojas con adornos negros por todo el cuerpo una cola le salió y sus uñas se volvieron negras y afiladas sus dientes se volvieron caninos muy afilados también le salieron unas alas de 1 metros cada una eran rojas con detalles negros

Acnologia ''ven aquí Natsu'' dijo con tono enojado

Natsu ''perdón por fallarte'' dijo con una lagrima

Acnologia ''Como que fallarme eso fue impresionante hijo ''dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes como navajas

Natsu ''de verdad papá'' dijo limpiándose la lagrima

Acnologia ''si hijo nadie a logrado dominar la transformación en 2 días'' dijo levantando a Natsu en su mano y poniéndolo en su espalda

Natsu ''Pero tú te conviertes en un dragón pero yo solo me veo como un monstruo'' dijo un poco deprimido

Acnologia ''Natsu es hermoso ser un humano debes estar orgulloso de eso pero sé que algún día te volverás un dragón y hombre hecho y derecho'' dijo mientras tomaba vuelo

5 Horas después

Natsu fue al pueblo por algo de ropa nueva pues la zulla estaba echa arrapos

Mientras tanto Acnologia estaba en un bosque esperando a su hijo pero de repente unas cadenas ataron las patas cola y alas del dragón y salieron de los arboles 10 personas con capuchas blancas que se acercaban a Acnologia

Acnologia ''¿Qué asen aquí?'' dijo con furia pero sin moverse

Las personas encapuchadas al mismo tiempo ''venimos a darte juicio dragón del apocalipsis'' dijeron mientras un ejército de soldados salían por todos lados

Acnologia pensaba ''prometí no a ser mas masacres a pesar de que ellos busquen mi muerte le prometí a Natsu y a Grandeeney Que no mataría a nadie'' el ejercito ´movió a Acnologia a una jaula especial de su tamaño y las personas le dijeron ''No inteste nada estas rejas y las cadenas son muy resistentes a la magia así que ni te esfuerces''

Natsu había vuelto y vio a su padre ser enjaulado el los siguió de cerca por 5 horas sin descanso asta que todos entraron a un castillo gigantesco y Natsu se escabullo para entrar y ver a su padre encadenado en el suelo mientras un anunciador decía ''hoy tenemos el privilegio de ver la ejecución de la pero amenaza de la humanidad el rey de los dragones y el apocalipsis en persona Acnologia'' todos aplaudieron mientras que Natsu intentaba llegar hasta su padre pero el anunciador dijo ''Bien esta ejecución será gracias al consejo de los 10 magos sontos'' Natsu estaba más que enojado, furioso, miedoso y sorprendido al ver a las personas que enjaularon a su padre El anunciador hablo de nuevo y dijo ''El juicio que se le ha dado es morir por el rayo de etherion así que empecemos ''Natsu empujo a todas las personas que estaba tapando su camino pero escucho una cuenta regresiva y empezó a asustarse

3…

2…

1..

**¡BOOOOMM¡**

Natsu cuando llego con su padre vio un gran cristal azul atravesando a Acnologia mientras todos celebraban y se puso de rodillas al ver a su padre en ese estado

Natsu ''papi PAPA ¡PAPA¡ Por favor no me dejes no quiero estar sin ti por favor levántate y llévame a casa por favor papi '' dijo soltando múltiples lagrimas y abrazando el hocicó de Acnologia

Acnologia con sangre negra en su boca ''Perdón hijo no quiero que llores no tenemos tiempo toma esto y perdóname de verdad perdóname'' mientras pasaba eso un soldado tomo a Natsu por la espalda

Agnologia''¡NADIE TOCA A MI HIJO¡'' entonces lo dio un mordisco comiéndose al hombre por completo

Natsu ''Por favor levántate debemos irnos'' dijo aun llorando

Acnologia ''lo siento toma esto ''El puso su garra en la cabeza de Natsu y le dio absolutamente toda su magia pero la sello para que solo la usara cuando la necesitara y le dijo ''Nunca olvides quien eres tú siempre serás Natsu Mortem mi hijo '' entonces abrió un portal con la única cosa que le quedaba pero se agotaba a cada momento su vida

Natsu ''Papá que me hiciste duele'' dijo Natsu retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo Todo el mundo veía la escena y uno de los 10 magos santos intento acercarse pero Acnologia lanzo a Natsu por el portal mientras eso pasaba el pensó ''Natsu eres mi mayor tesoro perdón por no protegerte te juro que no me puedo perdonar por ser débil pero lo peor es que moriré sin verte crecer sin ver a mis nietos sin ver tu alegría y sin sentir esas bellas palabras que me decías [papá] es lo más hermoso que mean dicho hasta la otra vida hijo mío'' entonces todos se acercaron a ver la cara feliz de Acnologia

1 De los 10 magos ''Es feliz de morir ¿Quién era ese niño? Y ¿Por qué le decía papa a Acnologia? creo que le quitamos el padre a un niño inocente'' dijo mientras reía

En los bosques las afueras de magnolia

Natsu ''¿Por que papá? ¿Por qué? no pude defenderte soy débil y por eso moriste perdón pero desde hoy voy a ser fuerte y evitare que esto pase de nuevo perdón perdóname soy un debilucho ojala hubiera muerto yo por favor vuelve 'dijo llorando y se quedo hay todo el día

Natsu ''Bien a papá le molestaba que llorara desde hoy enserare mis lagrimas y perderé la llave sere fuerte para que nadie muera asi que es ora de buscar mi propio destino'' cuando se levanto del suelo escucho algo caer al suelo y vio un anillo negro con una piedra roja y el lado de el avía una chaqueta de escamas negras y se la puso ''Papá con esto siempre estaré a tu lado gracias por mí este ultimo regalo'' dijo caminando Asia el bosque


	2. Chapter 2 Es hora de ser feliz

Capitulo 2 Es hora de ser feliz

Una niña de pelo corto y blanco tenía un vestido negro caminaba por un bosque alejado de todo el mundo La niña se llamaba Lisana Strauss

Lis ''Que lindo bosque no entiendo porque todos se quedan en la ciudad en vez de venir aquí' 'dijo mientras caminaba por el bosque hasta encontrar un gran número de árboles y rocas destrozadas pero algunos tenían sangre enzima

Lis ''¿Qué paso aquí?'' dijo mientras observaba la destrucción pero escucho un grito ''SOY DEBIL POR ESO PAPÁ MURIO'' ella camino asía donde se escucho el grito y vio a un muchacho de pelo rosa con las puntas negras una chaqueta negra destrozada y unos pantalones hechos arrapos el muchacho estaba golpeando una roca gigantesca con sus puños que estaban sangrando pero cuando no pudo dar un golpe más el empezó a dar de cabezazos hasta que partió la piedra y se desmallo Lisana se acerco al muchacho que estaba inconsciente ella vio sus heridas tenia astillas y rocas pequeñas clavadas en sus puños y piernas

Lis '' debo llevarlo a el gremio'' dijo cargando el muchacho en su espalda

En el gremio era todo normal todos bebían Grey estaba desnudo Levy leía Cana jugaba con sus cartas Laxus escuchaba música Erza y Mirajane peleaban hasta que las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una lis muy preocupada entro cargando a un niño moribundo

Lis '''ayuda este niño está muy mal'' dijo mientras dejaba caer a Natsu al suelo

Mira ''Vamos ala enfermería'' dijo mientras tomaba al niño en manos

3 Horas después

Natsu ''¿dónde estoy? Auch mis manos '' dijo mientras veía sus puños completamente vendados

Despues entraron a la enfermería 2 hombres uno tenía el pelo rojo y parresia de cierta edad y otro era un pequeño anciano calvo con acepción de unos toques blancos a cada lado de la cabeza

Makarov ''Hola hijo ¿estás bien?'' dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de Natsu

Natsu ''Si muchas gracias'' dijo mientras sonreía

Gildarts ''Hola niño soy Gildarts ¿Cómo es que llegaste a ese bosque y donde están tus padres?' ' dijo sentándose al lado de Makarov

Natsu recordó todo lo que avía pasado y empezó a soltar muchas lágrimas y a estrujar la colcha de la cama

Makarov ''¿Les paso algo a tus padres hijo?'' Dijo mientras abrazaba a Natsu

Natsu lo empujo y dijo ''Lo asesinaron unos malditos del consejo'' dijo mientras paraba de llorar

Gildarts ''Era un criminal muy peligroso por lo que veo ''dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Natsu

Natsu ''peligroso se queda corto'' dijo quitando la mano de Gildarts

Gildarts ''Cuando fue ejecutado y que juicio le dieron'' dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Makarov ''deja al niño esto es duro para'' fue interrumpido por Natsu

Natsu'' ayer fue su ejecución y murió por algo llamado rayo de etherion'' dijo levantándose de la cama

Gildarts y Malkarov estaban sorprendidos pues solo se les daba ese juicio a los criminales de rango SS y era increíble que un niño allá visto la muerte de su padre

Makarov abrazo a Natsu de nuevo y dijo'' No estarás solo nunca más hijo si quieres puedes unirte a nuestra familia'' Natsu le regreso el abraso y dijo ''gracias abuelo''

Makarov ''Muy bien pero antes de conocer a los demás debemos esperar a que sanen tus heridas''

Natsu ''No hace falta solo observa esto abuelo'' dijo mientras envolvía sus manos en energía azul claro y las colocaba en donde estaban los cortes y estos sanaron al instante

Makarov ''¿Qué tipo de magia de sanación es esa'' dijo con asombro a Natsu

Gildarts ''Es impresionante que sepas magia medica de ese nivel siendo tan pequeño''

Natsu ''Gracias rojo y esta magia es magia de dragón slayer del cielo pero solo se 3 tipos de magia de este estilo'' dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

Makarov ''esa chaqueta es muy fascinante déjame verla''' dijo mientras se acercaba a Natsu

Natsu ''Por supuesto solo espere un momento'' dijo mientras la chaqueta empezaba a regenerar las partes que le faltaban

Makarov'' ciertamente es fascinante es muy liviana y su tela es extraña se ven como escamas que se regenera es increíble esta ropa'' dijo mientras examinaba la chaqueta

Natsu ''No parecen son escamas'' dijo quitándole la chaqueta a Makarov y poniéndosela

Mkarov ''Bueno más tarde me explicaras sobre esa magia de dragón slayer y sobre esa chaqueta'' dijo mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería y dejaba ver una tarde típica del gremio

Makarov ''Todos presten atención'' dijo mientras saltaba a la vara del comedor

Makarov ''Hoy se une un nuevo miembro al gremio'' dijo señalando a Natsu

Natsu ''Soy Natsu Mortem '' dijo mientras se acercaba a Makarov

Makarov grito ''Muy bien Natsu Mortem juras proteger a todos los que entren y estén en el gremio tratarlos como familia y amigos''

Natsu ''Lo juro con mi vida y dios como testigos'' grito mientras alzaba el puño

Makarov ''Muy bien ve con esa niña de pelo blanco ella te trajo aquí y ella te dara la marca del gremio' ' dijo señalando a Lis

Lis ''¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en cama'' dijo mientras intentaba jalar a Natsu de la chaqueta

Natsu ''estoy bien ya estoy completamente curado'' dijo mientras señalaba cada parte donde se avía curado

Lis ''eres muy fácil de sanar y veo que sabes coser dejaste como nueva esa chaqueta'' dijo viendo la chaqueta que Natsu tenía puesta

Natsu ''el abuelo me dijo que me podías poner la marca del gremio''

Lis ''si sígueme'' llegaron a la vara y saco un sello

Natsu ''¿qué es eso? Dijo señalando el sello

Lis ''No sabes qué es esto'' dijo moviendo el sello de lado a lado

Natsu ''No nunca lo e visto ¿Para que funciona?'' dijo mientras tomaba el sello

Lis ''sirve para esto pero antes ¿de qué color? y ¿donde quieres el sello?''

Natsu en mi hombro derecho y negro con marcas azules''

Lis ''para esto funciona'' después presiono el sello en el hombro de Natsu y la marca se había formado

Natsu ''gracias pero que se hace en un gremio''

Lis'' bueno se asen trabajos para mantener al gremio y ganar dinero pero el trabajo depende que rango seas bueno hasta luego voy casa dijo mientras se iba con una niña de pelo largo y blanco vestida como emo y un muchacho con cabello corto y blanco con una camisa blanca pegada y pantalones negros

¿''Hola como estas'' dijo una niña de caballo castaño y vestido naranja

Natsu ''estoy un poco confundido y perdido pero estoy más que bien ¿Cómo te llamas'' dijo dándole una gran sonrisa y la mano

Cana ''Soy Cana y ¿por qué estás perdido y confundido?'' dijo mientras barajeaba sus carta

Natsu '' Bueno es que no sé donde dormir pero no importa creo que dormiré en la calle hoy'' dijo sin perder esa sonrisa

Cana ''Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa pero antes me dejas ver tu fortuna'' dijo poniendo las cartas en la mesa

Natsu ''está bien pero luego me presentaras a los demás''

Cana ''bien entonces empecemos'' dejo de mover las cartas y saco 5 la primera era un bebe solo la segunda era una bestia negra la tercera era la tumba de un rey la cuarta era una familia felis y la quinta estaba completamente negra

Cana'' esto me dice que eres huérfano te crio un monstruo muy poderoso alguien muy importante para ti murió pero encontraste una familia que cuidaras y protegerás pero es extraño el negro nunca es de buen augurio''

Natsu ''es sorprendente adivino todo pero preséntame a los demás del gremio'' dijo jalando a Cana

Cana ''bien esa que come pastel de fresa es Erza ella es la más fuerte de aquí el muchacho sin camisa es Grey es un mago de hielo pero se desviste a cada rato sin darse cuenta La que esata leyendo es Levy es una genio los dos borrachos de hay son Waka y Macao Bien acabamos y se ase tarde vámonos'' dijo mientras Natsu se quedaba quieto

Natsu ''Bien vámonos pero antes donde puedo conseguir comida gratis o casar algo '' dijo mientras su estomago rugió muy fuerte

Cana ''Te daré de cenar en mi casa pero en cuidado la cuidadora no deja que hombres entren a los apartamentos de Fairy Hills

Natsu ''Vámonos que tengo mucha hambre'' dijo mientras tomaba a cana y salían del gremio

Ya en Fairy Hills

Cuidadora ''No se permiten hombres'' grito mientras sostenía una escoba

Natsu ''Por favor are lo que sea necesito comida y cama caliente por favor viejita tenga corazón'' dijo mientras se arrodillaba

Cuidadora ''Bien pero tu trabajaras hasta que puedas pagar tu alquiler así que ponte a trabajar y vare el segundo piso y limpia los muebles

Natsu ''Si muchas gracias''

1Hora de trabajo duro

Natsu ''Necesita algo mas viejita'' dijo mientras pulía un jarrón

Cuidadora dijo ''Bien puedes irte'' y pensó ''Saque la lotería con este niño el limpio en 1 hora lo que yo tardo 6 ''

En el apartamento de Cana

Cana estaba dormida en su cama Natsu abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla y vio en la mesa 2 panes y 1 vaso de leche

Natsu en su cabeza ''Papá encontré una familia más rápido de lo que imagine también encontré un nuevo hogar y un propósito espero que estés feliz en donde sea que estés'' después de comer salió de Fairy Hills

Natsu ''No debo perder practica'' se dijo asimismo mientras se adentraba en el bosque él se puso una roca gigante en la espalda y empezó a hacer lagartijas después de golpear rocas y arboles y sanarse Natsu fue a Fairy Hills pero en la puerta del edificio escucho una voz

¿''¿Qué haces en Fairy Hills este lugar es solo para mujeres'' dijo un muchacho que solo tenía puesto un bóxer con corazones

Natsu estaba agotado por el trabajo y el entrenamiento y no estaba de humor para nada'' que te interesa y vístete'' dijo mientras pasaba del muchacho y recordó que Cana le había dicho su nombre

Grey ''No as respondido mi pregunta'' le grito a Natsu mientras se ponía unos pantalones y camisa

Natsu ''Por favor tengo sueño mañana hablamos Grey '' dijo mientras seguía caminando

Grey ''Nada de eso **''Ice Make:Lan''** pero fue interrumpido por Natsu que grito** ''Rugido del dragón del cielo''** la ráfaga de aire fue tan potente que lanzo a Grey hasta la puerta del gremio

En el apartamento de Cana Natsu durmió en el suelo porque no quería molestar a Cana

Natsu pensaba ''Esto es muy bueno pero mañana tengo que hacer muchos trabajos y agradecerle a esa niña de pelo blanco pero en fin pero me pregunto donde esta mamá y Wendy bueno algún día veré a mamá y a mi hermanita''


	3. Chapter 3 No me temen

**Bien ya volví después de mucho tiempo y dificultades el Dios D ha vuelto así que empecemos y a volver a las andadas **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 No me Temen<p>

Natsu y Cana entraron al gremio

Natsu''Hola ya llegamos'' dijo saludando a tomo el mundo dentro del gremio Cana se fue a una mesa a pedir algo de desayunar mientras Natsu hablaba con todos los miembros pero en ese momento Grey entro intentando golpear a Natsu el solo esquivaba hasta que Erza se levantó de su asiento y le dio un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo

Erza ''¿Qué te ocurre Grey?'' dijo mientras se volvía a sentarse

Grey ''Quiero la revancha Natsu'' dijo mientras se levantaba

Natsu ''No quiero pelear podemos hablarlo no crees'' dijo intentando calmar al mago de hielo

Grey ''Tienes miedo rosadito además solo me ganaste ayer por que me confié pero te apuesto que no me podrás ganar ni en un millón de años'' dijo intentando provocar a Natsu

Natsu''No es eso a mí me molestan los exhibicionistas con lengua afilada '' dijo señalando a Grey que había perdido toda su ropa (e septo sus calzoncillos)

Grey ''No me importa lo que digas si no peleas yo atacare'' dijo mientras se ponía sus pantalones

Natsu ''No quiero lastimarte por favor cálmate'' dijo dándose la vuelta

Grey ''Lastima yo sí'' dijo invocando un martillo de hielo y lanzándose hacia Natsu pero el recibió el golpe pero no se movió ni un centímetro pero el martillo se quebró entonces Natsu movió su cabeza para ver cara a cara a Grey y este estaba aterrado al ver sus ojos estos cambiaron de verde a color miel en punta (como los de un dragón) pero no solo él estaba asustado Mirajane sentía que debía proteger a sus hermanos Lis se quedó impactada al ver el cambio tan brusco y aterrador de Natsu pues sus ojos no fue lo único que cambio también su presencia paso dela de un chico amable y tranquilo ala de un monstruo furioso Erza quería intervenir pero algo selo impedía y provocando que sus piernas temblaran Levy Jet y Droy se escondieron detrás de una mesa Cana no tenía miedo solo curiosidad por el cambio tan repentino del muchacho

Natsu''No vas a salir ileso después de esto '' dijo mientras caminaba hacia Grey este daba pasos hacia atrás en ese momento Erza se calmó e intentó detener a Natsu poniéndose enfrente de Grey

Erza ''Es suficiente si quieres pelear hazlo afuera'' dijo mientras sostenía una espada

Natsu''Tienes razón '' después desapareció a la vista de todos y reapareció en la puerta del gremio con Grey tomado por el cuello y fue lanzado a la calle

Natsu ''¿Querías pelear no entonces hazlo hielito? ''dijo poniendo se enfrente de Grey

Grey ''Crees que tengo miedo no me podrás ganar'' dijo mientras lanzaba barias dagas de hielo pero Natsu tomo la más cercana y la uso para destruir las demás cuando estuvo cerca del mago de hielo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y el perdió el aire dejándolo jadeando de dolor

Erza ''Ya es suficiente '' dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia Natsu el empezó a pelear con ella daga a espada cada golpe hacia que Erza retrocediera todo el mundo estaba perplejo al ver a una de sus mejores magas era humillada por el recién llegado

Mira ''Erza no puedes hacer esto tu sola que inútil eres'' dijo la maga Take over lanzándose a golpear a Natsu el golpe distancio un par de metros a Natsu de Erza y Grey entonces los 3 magos hicieron equipo contra Natsu

Natsu '' ¿Es algo injusto no creen?'' dijo el mago poniéndose en posición de defensa

Grey '' ¿Qué quieres decir?''

Natsu''Deberían pedir más ayuda'' dijo mientras se envolvía en magia de viento

Mira ''No nos subestimes'' dijo lanzando un torrente de magia negra Natsu solo sonrió y bloqueo el ataque con sus manos desnudas y lanzo la daga de hielo que se enteró en el peto de Erza después se lanzó hacia Mirajane tomándola del cabello y azotando su cabeza en el suelo Grey no perdió el tiempo y golpe a Natsu en el estómago con un mazo de hielo separándolo dela peliblanca Natsu limpio un poco de sangre de su boca y grito '**'Rugido del dragón del viento'' **el rugido de viento golpe a Erza que recién se levantaba el rugido golpe directamente el pecho izquierdo de Erza(Donde se encontraba la daga de Hielo ) provocando que la daga despedazara el peto y lanzándola hacia un edificio cercano y corrió directo hacia Grey y grito ''**Puño del dragón del viento''** el golpe lanzo a Grey al mismo edificio donde se encontraba Erza

Mira ''¡Erza Grey ¡'' grito la peliblanca al ver a su amiga en ese estado entonces se lanzó nueva mente a Natsu que la atrapo en el aire sujetándola por el cuello y azotarla hasta que perdió el conocimiento y la arrojo hacia sus hermanos que la alejaron de la pelea

En ese momento todo el gremio estaba aterrado al ver el poder destructivo del joven muchacho Lisana estaba a punto de llorar pero una gran cantidad de magia blanca lanzo a Natsu en ese momento un hombre de cabello escarlata alto y fornido apareció para llevarse a Erza y a Grey en brazos pero antes de poder tocarlos una esfera azul de viento lo golpeo en la espalda mandándolo a una esquina del edificio

Gildartz ''¿Qué te pasa Natsu? ¿Quieres matarlos'' grito mientras se levantaba y vio los ojos de Natsu ojos que empezaban a cambiar de miel a rojo escarlata

Natsu **''Graaaaar''** después intento lanzarse al Gildatz pero fue detenido por un muro de magia blanca pero Natsu no olvido a Grey ni Erza fue corriendo directo a ellos Gildartz elimino el muro para interceptar a Natsu pero el dio un giro

Natsu **''Técnica secreta: Tornado de sangre del dragón del viento''** después de gritar mordió la vena de su mano derecha y empezó a brotar sangre roja que poco a poco cambiaba a un color verde chocando con el azul el viento empezó a generar varias ráfagas que se mesclaban con la sangre del muchacho cuando la sangre se unió con el viento empezó a generar un tornado verde claro que golpeo directo el pecho de Gildartz el tornado fue tan poderoso que le rompió algunas costillas

Natsu estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Grey y Erza que estaban muy heridos para moverse pero en ese momento algo paso Natsu empezó a tambalear por la perdida de magia y sangre fue muy efectivo para dejar agotado al muchacho Los ojos de Natsu empezaron a cambiar del rojo al miel y después al verde esmeralda

Natsu''¿Qué paso?'' dijo video a Grey y Erza inconscientes

Gildarts aun tenia fuerza para levantarse y dijo ''¿No recuerdas nada?'' dijo tomando a Grey y Erza

Natsu ''No puede ser no pude entrar en ese estado'' dijo poniéndose de rodillas

Makarov''No tienes de que preocuparte esto pasa más a menudo de lo que crees solo discúlpate con Gildartz y Erza puede que les dañaras el orgullo'' dijo tomando al niño de la mano y llevándolo al gremio

Natsu ''¿No me tienen miedo?'' dijo sorprendido

Makarov ''Claro que no solo eres un niño con mucho poder pero en todo caso un niño'' dijo tomando algo de cerveza de un taro antes que Natsu saliera del gremio

Makarov ''deberías ir con Lisana y Elfman creo que te tienen un poco de miedo y odio

En la enfermería

Lis y Elfman estaban asustados al ver que su hermana estaba en cama la puesta de la enfermería se abrió y Natsu entro Lisana no quería verlo a los ojos por miedo a los ojos miel que vio momentos antes Elfman estaba furioso al verlo intacto antes de que pudieran hablar

Natsu''Lo siento no pude detenerme por favor les pido que me disculpen'' dijo con tono de completo arrepentimiento

Lisana lo vio a los ojos y vio el color esmeralda que daban calma y plenitud pero se les veía arrepentido

Elfman estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por Lis

Lis 'Solo si nos respondes algo'' dijo con un poco de miedo

Natsu ''¿Qué quieren saber?'' dijo algo intrigado

Lis ''¿Por qué cambiaron tus ojos de modo tan brutal?''

Natsu''Fue culpa de mi magia Natural'' dijo con tristeza

Elfman''Un hombre da explicaciones completas'' dijo enojado

Natsu''Soy un Dragón Slayer de viento pero el viento no es mi elemento Natural lo aprendí con mi madre pero mi magia es la de Dragón Slayer de Caos esa magia ase que me vuelva agresivo y violento cuando me atacan ''

Elfman''¿Quién te enseño esa magia'' pregunto ahora el hermano

Natsu''Mi padre''

Elfman''¿Tu padre era un maldito mons..''pero fue interrumpido por Natsu

Natsu''¡No hables así de mi padre¡ dijo furioso

Lis ''No tienes que explicar Nada más te perdonamos solo ten cuidado Erza estará furiosa por lo que le hiciste'' dijo en broma

* * *

><p>5 Horas En el gremio<p>

Todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado Nada Grey(Con vendas en el estómago) peleaba con un grupo de personas Erza (Con vendas en la cabeza)comía pastel Mirajane intentaba provocar a Erza

Natsu entro en el gremio de golpe todo el mundo lo saludo e septo Grey, Erza y Miranjane que estaban muy enojados por la paliza dada por el muchacho pero al final todo el mundo le había tomado miedo y Cariño al niño por su fiereza al pelear y su actitud amable, tierna y servicial

Cana'' Natsu ya hay un espacio para que duermas'' dijo mientras tenía una partida de póker

Natsu ''Bien me voy a hacer un trabajo'' dijo tomando un trabajo

Makarov''¿Qué trabajo tomaras Natsu?''

Natsu''Vencer a un monstruo que atemoriza a un pueblo me voy cuídense'' dijo mientras se despedía del gremio y se dirigía hacia el bosque

* * *

><p><strong>Bien acabe el 3 capítulo de esta historia pero les dejo un mensaje deje una encuesta en mi perfil es sobre la historia de ''Los tiempos cambian'' es sobre que Chicas se unirán al Harem de Natsu y tomare a las 3 más votadas así que esperen<strong>


	4. Capitulo4Primer misión mi primer fracaso

**Bien daré un adelanto de las votaciones de la historia de los tiempos cambian, Lucy y Yukino están hasta el final Levy, Juvia, Kagura y Mavis están empatadas y la OC DS de hielo esta como primera sigan votando pues cada voto cuenta y afectara la historia pero además tenía planeado que entrara virgo al harem y mientras las votaciones sigan arreglare la ortografía de la historia bueno ya basta de aburrirlos **

Capítulo 4 Mi primer mision mi primer fracaso

En un bosque con Arboles gigantescos que parecían interminables

Natsu''Eres muy divertido no me esperaba que resistieras tanto perrito'' dijo mientras esquivaba los mordiscos del monstruo que era un lobo gigantesco (tenía el tamaño de un Laxus adulto cuando está en 4 patas) de color negro con toques blancos de en las patas sus ojos eran Blancos con negro

Natsu''que chistoso eres ¿Quieres venir con migo a Magnolia?'' dijo mientras el lobo se tumbó en el suelo de golpe mientras jadeaba muy rápido pero eso no era lo peor había manchas de sangre por donde caminaba el lobo

Natsu''No te muevas déjame revisar'' dijo mientras se acercaba al lobo y este opuso resistencia pero no podía hacer mucho el lobo tenía un Gran corte que empezaba desde la pata derecha superior y acababa en la pata izquierda inferior

Lobo ''ahuuuuuu'' aúllo mientras Natsu lo revisaba más afondo

Natsu empezó a generar una gran cantidad de energía mágica y sana al lobo con la misma

Natsu''Bien creo que estas sano al fin te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Quieres venir con migo a magnolia?'' dijo mientras se levantaba y fue al pueblo que lo contrato para sacar al monstruo del bosque El lobo lo siguió al pueblo mientras

En el pueblo a las afueras de una alcaldía

Alcalde ''Te dijimos que mataras al monstruo ¿Por qué sigue vivo?'' dijo mientras señalaba al lolo

Natsu''técnicamente el trabajo decía que lo sacara del bosque bueno lo saque y me lo llevare''

Alcalde ''No debe seguir con vida ese monstruo mato a mucha gente inocente tu gremio no tiene palabra''

Natsu''El no mato nada el no huele a muerte ''dijo mientras caminaba junto a su nueva mascota

Alcalde ´´¿Cómo sabes eso el tenia sangre en su cuerpo cuando lo vimos por primera vez?''

Natsu ''Alguien ataco al lobo y cuando lo encontraron la herida estaría recién abierta '' dijo mientras pensaba en una solución lógica del corte del lobo y la muerte de los ciudadanos

Alcalde '' Por favor encuentra al quien hizo esto por favor no creo que nosotros podamos hacer algo no somos magos somos simples aldeanos no puedo vivir con migo mismo si no hago algo para vengar a mi hijo'' dijo de rodillas

Natsu''Tomare el trabajo solo quiero que cuando encuentre al asesino lo castigues hasta que el infierno parezca el cielo a comparación'' dijo dándole una mirada con los ojos de tono miel

Después de eso se dirigió al bosque en compañía de su nueva mascota

5 Horas después de adentrarse

Natsu''Bien creo que será suficiente búsqueda por hoy'' dijo mientras se acostaba encima de una roca y encendía una fogata del lado opuesto

Natsu''Bien creo que tienes abre ''dijo dándole un pedazo de filete al lobo

Natsu ''Creo que debo ponerte un nombre''

Lobo ''WAFF WAFF'' ladro mientras comía el filete crudo

Natsu ''Bien déjame pensar ….. Necro, Necro me gusta y a ti ¿te gusta?''

Necro''Waff Waff'' mientras movía la cola y saltaba

Natsu''Debemos dormir para que mañana tengamos fuerza para atrapar al monstruo '' dijo acostándose en la roca Necro se acercó a él y durmieron juntos

3 Horas des pues de Dormir

**¡CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!**

Natsu ''¿Qué fue eso Necro vamos creo que ellos nos encontraron antes de Nosotros a ellos''

Cuando encontraron el lugar del estruendo había un grupo de 10 personas con túnica negras que estaban rodeando a un grupo de personas que tenían aspecto de aldeanos

Un hombre con túnica ''Muchachos encontramos carne fresca no se sobrepasen estabas como lo hicieron con esos aldeanos'' dijo mientras quitaba la capucha dejando ver un hombre con el pelo morado oscuro sus ojos negros pero sobresalía una gran cicatriz que iba desde la mejilla derecha hasta el ojo

Necro''Grrrrrrr WAFF WAFF'' ladro y se lanzó al hombre

Natsu''Necro detente '' dijo mientras seguía al lobo

El hombre ''Nos volvemos a ver, creo que debí haberte acabado antes de que te volvieras una molestia tan grande'' dijo mientras generaba una gran cantidad de energía mágica en su mano

Necro lo tumbo en el suelo antes de poder atacarlo y empezó a dar varias mordidas desgarrando la parte izquierda de la cabeza del hombre

Hombre 2 ''¡Max no¡'' grito mientras golpeaba a Necro para separarlo del hombre

Natsu''No crean que Necro esta solo en esto'' dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaran miel

Hombre 2''Crees que Max era el único que podía usar magia'' dijo mientras se rodeaba de espadas

Natsu''E peleado con ese tipo de magia y era mejor que un simple novato'' dijo mientras Necro dejaba el despedazado cadáver del hombre y se acercó a las personas

Niño pequeño 'No nos dañe por favor'' dijo mientras intentaba aguantar el llanto

Necro le dio una pequeña lamida al niño y se puso en guardia encontrar de los bandidos restantes

Natsu''Necro sácalos de aquí no podemos dejar que los dañen'' dijo mientras le daba la espalda a los aldeanos

Necro lo obedeció y saca a los aldeanos a sus espaldas

Hombre 2 ''Bien estas solo con nosotros y ese lobo no vendrá en un buen tiempo así que creo que cometiste un suicidio'' dijo mientras él y todos los demás se quitaron la capucha y dejaron ver a 2 hombres calvos con un tatuaje que decía ''_herma-nos''_ las demás 6 eran mujeres que tenían pírsines en nariz, oídos, labios y lengua

Natsu ''están equivocados no estoy solo con ustedes, ustedes están solos con migo''

Mujer 1 (Tiene cabello morado igual que el hombre asesinado y un pirsin en la nariz) ''Crees que puedes con nosotros bastardo'' dijo mientras lanzaba una cadena hacia Natsu y se envolvió en su cuello el tomo con una mano y la jalo con toda su fuerza lanzando a la mujer en dirección a Natsu y él le dio un golpe que entero su cráneo en el suelo pero varias cadenas se enredaron en las piernas y brazos de Natsu el intento hacer lo mismo que paso con la mujer pero algo paso estas cadenas se sentían más pesadas a cada momento

Mujer 2 (Esta tiene el cabello verde limón con pírsines en el labio inferior tiene un pirsin) ''No te olvides de nosotros ''

Natsu intento romper las cadenas con toda su fuerza pero no podía

Hombre 2''Bien creo que encontramos un verdadero miembro del gremio y no intentes nada estas cadenas las robamos del consejo mágico estas cadenas drenan la magia'' dijo mientras se acercaba a Natsu pero en ese momento Necro apareció y se lanzó hacia El hombre y le dio un mordisco en el brazo rompiéndoselo

Natsu''Necro huye '' le dio la orden a Necro pero el mordió La cadena que sujetaba la mano derecha de Natsu el tomo la cadena izquierda y la jalo con las fuerza que le quedaba y la uso para golpear a Los bandidos restantes Natsu y Necro huyeron antes de que reaccionaran

Natsu''Bien creo que los perdimos'' dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto

Necro se acostó al lado de Natsu pero antes de poder descansar una cadena se ató a la mano derecha de Natsu

Hombre2''Si como pensaba es perfecto para el gremio pero aún no está maduro'' dijo mientras intentaba jalar a Natsu

Natsu''Necro huye, toma esto ve al edificio que tiene la imagen de esta marca y dales esto ellos sabrán que hacer'' dijo mientras le daba un pedazo de su chaqueta Necro lo tomo y huyo lo más rápido que sus cansadas patas podían

Mujer 2''Bien creo que el maestro estará feliz de traerle un nuevo miembro tan valiente como para intentar detenernos'' dijo mientras cargaba a la mujer que Natsu dejo inconsciente

Mujer 3 ''Que lindo esta será muy divertido ver que ara cuando este en el gremio''

Natsu''No voy a unirme a ustedes '' dijo mientras forcejeaba

Mujer 3 '' No tienes otra opción'' dijo mientras ataba y amordazaba a Natsu y este no podía aguantar tanto sobre esfuerzo en tan poco tiempo mientras pensaba ''No puedo creer que en un mismo día tuve un nuevo amigo salve a gente inocente y me capturaron un grupo de infelices ,creo que no puedo tener peor suerte''


End file.
